Adversity
by TwilightxxHysteria
Summary: He claims it's the only thing that can distract him from what he can't stand anymore, but she insists there's something more than just greed behind his persistance.
1. Chapter 1

My first Naruto post. I hope it'll be as successful as I'd like it to be. I do take requests; see my profile for what I can take requests for.

Main pairing: SakuraxSasuke  
Side pairings: None  
Rated: **M** - Adult language and sexual scenes.  
Planned Chapters: 2-3

* * *

**A d v e r s i t y  
**Naruto

Chapter 1  
Perception

* * *

_How had it come to this? All her feelings… her thoughts… her admiration… it was slipping. Sakura wouldn't be surprised that she'd be done even thinking about him by tomorrow…_

* * *

"Good, again! Sakura, left, Naruto, right, Sasuke, above! Go!"

The three students darted in their ordered directions as Kakashi quickly threw three rocks in those same directions. Any onlooker would think this would be simple among most things; just catch the rocks in time?

Even though it was difficult enough to do that – Kakashi's strength and speed combined against something as straightforward as a stone… come on – these little rocks had just been performed on by a special jutsu Kakashi had learned as a child, causing the rocks to have a limited time before they combusted with such an intense force that Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto (and perhaps even Kakashi) could be taken out by it.

In other words, the rocks were going to explode if they didn't get to them on time.

Sasuke got to his easily and quickly performed the reverse jutsu his sensei had taught him only minutes ago. Sakura got to hers second and did the same. They both landed on the ground in front of Kakashi, handing their stones to him.

Naruto grabbed his rock, stared at it, and panicked. He, instead of doing what he had been told, performed his clone jutsu, landed with him behind Kakashi, had his clone take his rock, but it was too late.

Sakura shrieked and Sasuke sighed as the rock exploded. Kakashi rubbed his forehead at the dizzy boy lying in front of him. His face was covered in smoke and dirt, and small, jagged rock pieces were scattered around him.

Kakashi lifted Naruto up and over his shoulder. He turned to look at his other two students.

"Practice ends early today. Go get some rest… same time and place tomorrow." With a nod, he darted off into the forest. Sakura sighed, running her dirty hand through her shoulder-length hair; she'd be taking a shower tonight anyway. Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked at his rock that Kakashi had dropped.

Sakura eyed her teammate. "Sasuke, do you have something on your mind? Why haven't you left yet?"

Sasuke didn't reply. Sakura sighed again and held her hands behind her back, looking out at the lake that Team 7 always practiced by. It was beautiful with the blended colors of pink and orange above it. Sakura walked up to where Sasuke stood, half expecting him to turn and walk home.

He didn't, and this concerned her.

_Strange_, she thought. _This isn't like him… what's he thinking about?_

"Um, Sasuke-kun… can I ask you something?"

"That's up to you."

Sakura looked at the ground and cleared her throat. "Do you hate me, Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura's eyes widened when she heard a chuckle come from Sasuke's direction. She almost thought Kakashi had come back, but was shocked to see that it was indeed Sasuke that was laughing. Sasuke… _laughing_?

And then he stopped, looking up at her with a blank expression… the one expression of his she could never read. The one look he gave her that made her want to hug him more than anything… hold him and tell him he didn't have to be so isolated. So she stood her ground, watching him carefully.

"You're a foolish girl, Sakura."

Sakura said nothing; this wasn't new to her. Sure, it hurt like hell, but it wasn't special treatment. Sasuke showed this attitude to everyone he knew. She just got it more often because she was teamed with him. Sasuke tilted his head back and forth, cracking his neck.

"I don't hate anyone other than my brother. I do, however, admit that you are… frustrating. Beyond even my belief."

Sakura blinked and leaned her head to the side; that was the last thing she'd expected him to call her. Frustrating had so many definitions… what did he mean?

Sasuke lowered his head again. "I mean that in the best way possible, if you can believe that."

Sakura almost beamed. Sasuke, as bitter as he always was, had just given her a compliment. Okay, sure, it was the world's worst compliment attempted, but she would take it.

"Thanks, Sasuke."

"Hm."

Sakura smiled at him. "You know… you know that I like you, right? I mean, Ino likes you, but I… _like_ you, you know?"

Sasuke didn't move. "No, I don't."

Sakura smiled again. "Sorry, what I mean is that Ino likes you 'cause, you know, you're good looking or whatever." Sakura said this with a nervous laugh, hoping she was hiding something. Sasuke was unfazed, so she continued. "Well, I like you. I mean, I see you as a teammate on the practice field, but I admire you as a friend anywhere else. Get it now?" This time she did beam, and for a minute Sasuke didn't say anything.

Then she saw him tilt his head in her direction, and she waited. His lips came apart slightly, the space between the small as it always was whenever words came from his mouth.

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

Sakura blinked and continued to watch Sasuke, confused. That was until Sasuke had her pinned against a tree that had once been twenty feet away. Sakura felt an overwhelming wave of fear and shock take over her body. Sasuke's face was an inch away from hers, but the look in his eyes told her this was five feet and three inches of danger standing before her.

"Sasuke… what are you –"

"Shut up."

Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke's eyes were shut tight, like he had suddenly become angry with her. Sakura was sure her teammate was just going through a phase or something… there _had_ to be a reason for his doing this, right? Sasuke slowly lifted his eyelids and looked at her with furious eyes, and Sakura's fear doubled. He spoke slowly, appearing to be afraid he would lose it all at once if he spoke too quickly.

"Do you know how much anger I build in my system, Sakura? Do you realize how much pain I get from the burden I carry? Do you even know how much shit I have to put up with each additional day I spend in this God-forsaken place?"

Sakura's eyes squinted. "Sasuke, what are you _talking_ about? I've never seen anyone harm you…"

Sasuke growled, and Sakura shut her mouth. "I'm not talking about _that_. I'm talking about when I'm alone… I have nothing to distract me from my thoughts… my memories…"

"Then why are you so angry? Shouldn't you be distracted when you're with us? Practicing?"

Sasuke gave a long, irritated sigh, turning his head away. "It doesn't work like it used to. Training bores me, and my thoughts of my brother and my family take over." His eyes met hers again. "I need something new to distract me, Sakura."

Sakura relaxed a little. So he wasn't going to hurt her… he knew better than that. He just wanted something to help him focus on anything but his family. She gave a half-hearted smile. "Well, why didn't you just say so? I'd be happy to help you. Just tell me what I can do."

Sasuke closed his eyes, inwardly smirking, outwardly scowling. "I'll do just that."

Sakura gasped when Sasuke grasped her throat. She grabbed his hand and tried to pull away, but they both knew very well it wasn't going to happen. Sasuke still wouldn't look at her, and Sakura was as confused as ever.

"S-Sasuke… j-just… tell… me w-what… to… do…"

Sasuke finally opened his eyes, and to Sakura's surprise, they were softer, but his grip wouldn't loosen. Sakura struggled in pain; her lungs were screaming, infuriated that hardly any air was getting through.

Sakura watched Sasuke carefully as he brought his lips to her ear. "I'm not going to hurt you, Sakura. Stop struggling. You are going to help me, and it's going to make you feel good."

Sakura's eyes shot open. _What was he talking about?_

* * *

Oooh... suspensful, yeah?  
Well, not really.

Anyway, let me know how I did for the first chapter. The second one should be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to thank one of my readers for pointing something out to me.  
This is taking place before Sasuke leaves his team.

Yes, that does mean they're very young. Sasuke can be a bastard, but he's not an idiot.  
He knows what he's doing. :)

I think there will be only one more chapter after this one. It'll be much shorter, don't worry.

Main pairing: SakuraxSasuke  
Side pairings: None  
Rated: **M** - Adult language and sexual scenes.  
Planned Chapters: 3

* * *

**A d v e r s i t y**  
Naruto

Chapter 2  
Honesty?

* * *

_"You're going to help me, and it's going to make you feel good."_

Sakura let out a quick, surprised breath; ignoring the burning sensation it caused her lungs. _What exactly was that supposed to mean?_

Before she could ask, Sasuke loosened his grip on Sakura's neck, but grabbed her collar instead. He brought her around the tree and walked forcefully backwards towards the bushes behind the large tree. When they were out of sight – which Sakura noticed they were, becoming even more frightened than before – Sasuke used greater force than necessary to shove Sakura to the ground in front of him.

Sakura hit the hard dirt floor with a thud, letting out a small, pained cry. She looked up through her pink locks at the gleaming, angry eyes staring down at her.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong with you?"

She shut her mouth immediately. Sasuke didn't hesitate; Sakura was soon flat on her back, and Sasuke was straddling her, grabbing her collar again and holding her upper body up.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Sakura. The only problem I'll ever have is being cursed with living in this moronic place and with the idiots that reside in it." He brought his face closer to hers. "Now, be a good girl, and help me like you promised."

Sakura was trying her best not to show the fear that was ultimately taking over her body; this was a side of Sasuke she'd never seen. She'd seen him angry, of course, but in so many more ways that were much different from this.

Sasuke shoved Sakura's body down again, snatching the zipper at the top of her outfit. Sakura gasped only too late as she felt the small piece sliding down. _What is he doing? What is he doing?_

Sasuke continued after pulling the outfit off Sakura and slowly tossing it to the side, revealing only a tank top and shorts. He looked at her face again expectantly, and Sakura's eyes snapped open in realization.

"Y-you… you want me to…"

Sasuke didn't do or say anything… he only stared at her. Sakura's lips remained parted, as words were unable to come out at the moment. Sasuke finally lifted his hand up to her face, and Sakura flinched. Sasuke nearly smirked and placed the back of his fingers on Sakura's cheek, brushing them down.

"There's no need to be anxious, Sakura. I'm merely asking you to do me a favor. Is that honestly so terrible?" The complacency in his voice was all too clear.

Sakura didn't answer immediately, and Sasuke frowned. She was being so difficult… he was beginning to regret the girl he'd chosen; he probably would have been better off with the Yamanaka girl.

Not sure what to do, Sakura remained on the ground, waiting for whatever Sasuke had planned. She knew that if she tried to get up and run away, he'd catch her in an instant. She was afraid to make him any angrier than he was already. Bearing whatever he had in store for her was probably the best idea right now, as much as she didn't want to admit it.

Sasuke sighed in frustration when he concluded that Sakura was obviously going to do nothing. He closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself (somewhat), then looked at Sakura again.

"Look, Sakura, it's either you or Ino. It's your choice."

Sakura cautiously thought about this. She didn't want it to be her, but giving Ino exactly what she wanted made her furious. Besides, in a sick, twisted way, this was helping Sasuke, and _she_ wanted to be the one to do that. So, even if it caused her incredible pain, misery, or shame, she would do it. Sakura brought her sad, jade eyes to meet Sasuke's, and she reluctantly shook her head.

"I'll do it…"

Sasuke nodded. He proceeded to take hold of the top of Sakura's shorts, but she stopped him. He looked at her with warning eyes, and she quickly explained.

"I'd feel more comfortable if we were in a house. I feel too… _exposed_ doing it out here."

Sasuke studied Sakura's face, but all he saw was sincerity. He sighed.

"Fine."

He wasn't about to let her walk by herself, though, so he grabbed her clothes and Sakura herself, standing and putting them both over his shoulder. Sakura gasped at his actions; she was honestly shocked he didn't trust her, but figured he probably wasn't in his right mind enough to think that she had no intentions of running away from him.

They were in town in an instant. By now, it was dark, and to Sakura's disappointment, there was no one in the streets. But Sasuke probably already knew that, too. He ended up taking her to his home, where he lived alone. _Of course_.

They were quickly up the stairs and in the room he apparently slept in. He dropped her on the bed and dropped her clothing on the floor. Sakura moved away from him by an inch or so, leaning up on her elbows. Sasuke turned to her and watched her for a moment, then lifted his chin.

"Take off your boots."

Sakura did as she was told quickly, using the tips of her toes to pull her boots off her feet. He waited until they were both on the floor, then leaned over her and, in a swift, quick motion, yanked her shorts off. Sakura cringed in surprise and embarrassment… she was so young. They both were, and yet… this was happening. How had it come to this? All her feelings… her thoughts… her admiration… it was slipping. Sakura wouldn't be surprised that she'd be done even thinking about him by tomorrow…

Sasuke placed his fingertips on Sakura's stomach and moved them upwards. The gathering of chills and shivers Sakura felt made her gasp and twitch slightly. Sasuke smirked, satisfied that she seemed to be forgetting her discomfort and went to slip her tank top off. He was pleased to see he didn't have to worry about a bra.

Sakura blushed at the even more revealing motion. She bit her lip slightly and closed her eyes, turning her head to the side as Sasuke removed the rest of what Sakura was wearing. She just wanted him to get it over with… she didn't want him to look at her or to wait any longer. If he was going to do anything, he needed to do it _now_.

Complete with phase one, Sasuke lowered his head and stood in front of the bed, undressing himself much quicker than he had Sakura, who could hear what he was doing and refused to open her eyes. She felt the mattress sink as Sasuke lowered himself onto her body, and she let out another quick breath when she felt their bare skin brushing together. She couldn't stand that Sasuke's muscles were making it hard for her to think, that his warm breathe on her neck was making her bite her lip harder to the point where she thought it might bleed.

Sasuke placed his lips on Sakura's neck gently, making her shiver again. He brought his lips to her ear, kissing it and whispering as softly as he could.

"Remember, you're helping me. I want you to _enjoy_ this. Understand?"

Sakura understood clearly; not only was she going to 'enjoy' this, she was going to make it clear to him as well. She nodded silently, and Sasuke leered at her.

"Hn, good girl," he said quietly. "Look at me, Sakura."

She did so without hesitation; the more she waited, the longer it would take. He brought his head down and placed his lips over hers; shocking Sakura on a level so high she could hardly comprehend the moment. He was kissing her, but it wasn't a forceful or harsh kiss. It was a kiss filled with passion, even if it _was_ lustful. She compared this moment to what Sasuke had been like back at the training grounds. Apparently he had calmed down, but there was something behind the kiss… there was something he was hiding.

Sasuke tilted his head slowly, parting his lips and closing them on Sakura's again. He brought his hand up to her shoulder and began rubbing it slightly. Sasuke finally, with a smirk, heard a tiny moan in Sakura's throat. He was beginning to please her at last.

Sakura eventually responded to Sasuke's kiss. She kissed back, and Sasuke's lips curved upward in approval. He grazed her bottom lip with his tongue, and Sakura gasped in surprise. Sasuke didn't force his tongue into her mouth, but inched it through her lips ever so slowly. Sakura sighed; it was plain torture. It felt amazing, but it was torture. She couldn't believe she was actually beginning to enjoy herself, but Sasuke was so good at _that_…

Sasuke slid his free hand down between Sakura's legs, making her heart jump. She felt his fingers teasing her clit, and she offered a breathy sigh, begging for more. She moved her leg so an ankle slid over one of his, and Sasuke took the advantage and slipped a finger inside of her. A wave of pleasure and shock overwhelmed Sakura, and she moaned, louder this time. Sasuke wasn't about to slow down; he entered two more fingers, and Sakura felt her heart begin to pound.

His tongue finally fully in Sakura's mouth, Sasuke deepened the kiss, at the same time creating a paced rhythm, sliding his fingers in and out of Sakura. The young girl's lips let loose a longer moan into Sasuke's mouth this time, and he growled into hers, quickening his pace. Sakura's hips bucked slightly, twitching at the ripples of pleasure he was sending through her body. His fingers were surprisingly smooth, and he seemed to know exactly which spots to hit her, and it was driving her mad.

Sakura wanted to kick herself for feeling disappointed when Sasuke removed his fingers and lifted his head. He positioned himself so he was propped up on his elbows, and Sakura felt his tip brush against her opening. She gasped slightly and braced herself.

Before she knew it, he was sliding in her, more slowly than he had done with his tongue. Sakura's breathing was getting heavier, and Sasuke's eyes were shut tight at the amount of pleasure he was feeling. Finally, he was all the way in, and Sakura subconsciously grabbed Sasuke's upper arms as she tried to control her breathing. He didn't seem to notice.

Sasuke lifted his hips, coming halfway out of Sakura, then pushed them down again, harder this time. He did it a few more times, easily picking up another steady rhythm. It was quicker then before, and when he came down on her, he did it with more force. Sakura felt her hips lifted to meet his thrusts, and she found that she couldn't help herself anymore. She grabbed his hips to help her meet his hips more easily. She slid her legs around his waist, and both of them gasped at the only slightly new position.

Sasuke quickened his pace even more to what seemed like a single thrust per second. The force he brought down on Sakura increased as well, and Sakura's head leaned back as she gave a long, loud moan. Sasuke's stomach flopped at the sound of Sakura's moans, and he grunted as he began to roll his hips with every thrust he gave, somewhat changing the position they both felt. Sakura's hips jerked up violently at the new pleasure she felt.

The two didn't stop for a while. Moans… cries… names being whispered filled the room. Sakura began moaning with each pounding thrust Sasuke offered her, and Sasuke gasped quietly at the sound of her quick moaning and how tightly she was holding onto him now.

Sasuke suddenly and unintentionally hit Sakura's g-spot, and she cried out in a great amount of pleasure and pain; Sasuke's thrusts were harder than ever now, but damn it, they felt good. Sasuke growled; it still wasn't enough. He came down on the bed and rolled over so he was on his back. His hands on Sakura's hips held her so she was now straddling him. Sakura groaned at the feel of the incredibly different position.

Sasuke began to guide her, moving her hips. Sakura mimicked what Sasuke was making her do, and she began to rock back and forth, grinding his hips. She rolled her own, as he had done before, and Sasuke bucked his hips, throwing his head back. Sakura began to pant loudly; straddling her allowed Sasuke to fill her completely, and they could both feel it. _Really_ feel it. Sakura came first with a loud sigh, then Sasuke soon after.

As she tried to recover, Sakura's mind clicked as an idea came into her head. She lifted herself off Sasuke, and he shot a cautious glance at her. She ignored it and lowered herself so her lips tickled over Sasuke's tip. He gasped and brought his head back down on the mattress, fully aware of what she planned to do.

Sakura teased Sasuke's member with her tongue, swirling it lightly around the head and bringing her lips over it. Sasuke's hips twitched, but he waited patiently; the torture felt better to him than anything else. Sakura finally took Sasuke's member into his mouth, sucking on it gently. Sasuke moaned loudly and gritted his teeth. Sakura smirked and brought her mouth further down and sucked harder. She even dared to slightly bring her teeth down on Sasuke, and he finally bucked his hips, filling Sakura's mouth completely. She gasped, but didn't let go.

Sasuke grabbed the sides of Sakura's head as gently has he could, and began moving her head up and down as well. Sakura allowed him to, and as he did this, she licked and sucked every moment she could. Sasuke gave another moan, almost yelling. He could feel it again. Sakura felt him tense, and she prepared herself. He came in her mouth, arching his back and growling Sakura's name.

Sakura felt a new, warm sensation in her mouth, and she swallowed as much as she could, continuing to suck on Sasuke, extending his orgasm.

At last, Sakura let go of Sasuke and crawled up so she was face to face with Sasuke. He was breathing heavily, staring at her. Sakura noticed something in his eyes… it was the same feeling she sensed when he had kissed her, and she tilted her head curiously.

"Sasuke… for what reason did you do this?"

Sasuke blinked slowly, and Sakura could tell he was thinking. She let him consider his words and listened carefully as he began to speak them; they were both worn out and completely out of breath.

"I explained this already, Sakura…"

"But you didn't explain all of it."

A warning flash appeared in Sasuke's eyes, but Sakura ignored it. She wanted to know the truth, and damn it she wanted to know now. Sasuke knew Sakura well enough to know that she wouldn't give up, and he sighed through his nose as he began to get up. Sakura leaned to the side to allow him to leave the bed. She watched him dress and waited for him to answer her. When he was fully clothed, he angled his head so he was looking at her.

"You're a smart girl, Sakura. I know you can figure it out." He lifted his chin. "I did it for more than one reason. If you pay enough attention, you'll know what the other reason is."

And he was gone. Sakura blinked, looking at the now open window to her right. She lowered her head and lifted herself from the bed as well. As she dressed herself, she thought over Sasuke's words repeatedly.

As she was bringing the zipper up to her final piece of clothing, she froze in realization, snapping her head up to the window.

_He… he did it… because…_

That feeling. The feeling Sakura had sensed in Sasuke's kiss… the feeling that was in the gaze he'd been giving her. It wasn't a feeling. It was an _emotion_. It wasn't lust. It was words. Sakura couldn't – almost refused to – believe that it was Sasuke's own way of telling her…

He loved her.

* * *

I realize how blunt it must have sounded, but if you visualize what's happening (for example, when Sakura does indeed see this expression Sasuke has), it's easier to understand. Sasuke isn't a simple person, so something as strong as an emotion itself _has_ to mean something in his case.

I'll post the third and final chapter up as soon as possible.  
Again, I'd like to know how I did, so don't be shy.


End file.
